


Power Off

by hyuncinth



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, F/F, Fluff? Kinda?, i don't know what this is, short oneshot, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuncinth/pseuds/hyuncinth
Summary: In which Hyunjin's an astronaut and luck isn't on her side but Heejin is.





	Power Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was kinda procrastinating so here's another AU I've had sitting in my drafts for awhile. Apologies for any errors, I don't know the complete mechanics of space shuttles and whatnot. But, I hope you enjoy!

Hyunjin wishes she didn’t take on this job.

 

_ She really wishes she didn’t. _

 

It was supposed to be a simple task, they told her. And Hyunjin also blames her own ambition for landing herself into this mess of a situation. It isn’t what she expects, not in the slightest. 

But then again, no one ever said researching on a planet would be an easy task.

 

Nothing could’ve prepared her for this. No amount of mental preparation or training could’ve prepared her at all for the fact that she may not make it back this time. Sitting in the space shuttle, she takes a glance at the ‘window’ in front of the controls (it’s honestly more like a glorified piece of glass in her opinion but that doesn’t matter)

 

The jets of her shuttle had broken and she sent the rest of her crew to repair them. However, they didn’t make it. It all happened in slow motion. At first, everything seemed clear but of course, things can never go Hyunjin’s way, can they? 

 

Due to the the malfunctioning of pretty much everything on the shuttle, they had been floating around aimlessly. With their luck, Hyunjin shouldn’t have been surprised that they ‘wandered’ their way into a meteor cluster. 

 

In a certain perspective, the meteor cluster was a good thing, after all, Hyunjin did get to record some of the properties of the material before all went south.

 

The cluster did end up sweeping away her crew and with it, her hopes of ever returning back to the Earth. It really did more damage than it should’ve, but once again, luck has never been on her side of things. 

 

How long has it been A week? Two weeks? Hyunjin’s losing count now. The days and weeks all seem to blend into one; she has absolutely no concept of time anymore. Who could keep sane when you’re stuck alone, in the middle of nowhere with absolutely no hope of returning? 

 

Transmissions are barely patching through and last time she’s checked, she’s almost out of food. Curse her coworkers for rationing this so badly. Hyunjin feels terrible; she wants to go home. She wants to go back home to Earth and see Heejin. 

 

Jeon Heejin. 

 

It’s a name that brings a smile to her face no matter the situation. Even now, just remembering her girlfriend’s silly antics has her grinning from ear to ear. Hyunjin really knows so much about the brunette. 

 

She can tell you even the smallest things like her coffee order from Starbucks (it’s a  Double Ristretto Venti Half-Soy Nonfat Decaf) to how she always likes to sleep on the right side of the bed and never the left. 

 

It’s stupid of Hyunjin to be remembering all these things about Heejin when she’s going to die really soon but it gives her some sort of comfort. However, her peace doesn’t last very long. The sudden sound of alarms snaps her out of the solace she’s found through reminiscing her moments with Heejin. Oxygen levels are getting dangerously low and she doesn’t have time. Of course, Hyunjin was aware of her limited time, that stupid meteor cluster did do a number on her team and the space shuttle.  

  
  


Time for her to make the emergency transmission she’s never wanted or anticipated to make. 

 

_ Transmission: _

 

_ “Hello? This is Challenger E-1016. Does anyone copy?” _

 

_ “...” _

 

Dammit. Looks like she’ll be making this transmission whether anyone gets it or not. ( _ she really hopes someone does hear it. _ )

 

_ “This is Commander Kim Hyunjin of Challenger E-1016. I’ve lost all my crew and I think I’m the only one out here. The jets are busted and oxygen is dangerously low; I don’t believe I’ll make it. This is.. My final log.” _

 

There’s a pause, mostly because Hyunjin doesn’t know if she can take it. Her chest hurts and it could just be because of the low oxygen but she really doesn’t want to die. Nonetheless, she’s running out of time.

 

_ “Forgive me for being informal. I know that transmission conduct isn’t something done for fun. I just wanted to say that if anyone out there can hear this, please tell my family that I love them so much. To my friends, thanks for always putting up with my antics. Haseul, Vivi, Jungeun, Jinsol, Yerim, Sooyoung, and Jiwoo. And Yeojin, of course. You guys are.. The best 2nd family I could ask for.  _

 

_ Hyejoo, please don’t ever give up on your dream of being a vet. You’ll make it. And, make sure to ask Chaewon out sometime. You two are.. Very cute. Mom and Dad, thanks for always being there. I’m sorry I had to go before the two of you did. Take care of Hyejoo for me, please.” _

 

It’s the final moment. The one she can’t possibly bear to do. The tears are pricking her eyes, her chest is heavy with sorrow. It’s time to let go of Heejin.

 

_ “And I couldn’t forget about you, Heejin. The girl who always saw the world in bright and vivid colors. The one who showed me how the stars don’t just exist in space. They’re the hidden gems in your eyes, the ones that stupidly light up whenever you tell those terrible jokes. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in the galaxy.”  _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “ I know that you’re going to hate me for breaking one of my promises. But, I don’t think I’ll make it and it hurts. Because I want to go back to you, keep telling you how beautiful you are. I want to keep holding your hand in mine while walking through the park and protect you whenever the birds come flying in because I know how terrified you are of them. I’m sorry for leaving you but we’ll be together soon. Please stay happy and don’t be sad. I’m breaking a promise by leaving but I can promise that we’ll see each other soon. We can go to that dusty old cafe again, the one that we met at. And I’ll make those sandwiches you like so damn much.” _

 

There’s a few sobs that could be heard, if you listened to the transmission closely. However, it ends not too long afterwards.

 

_ “I love you, Jeon Heejin. Don’t ever forget that.”  _

 

And that’s when everything shuts down.

  
  


\--

  
  
  


“Oh come on, Hyunjin. Don’t be so dramatic, it’s a video game where I can revive you.” Heejin huffs, staring down at the dark-haired girl lying in her lap. 

 

Hyunjin only huffs, tossing the video game controller to the side and stares up at her girlfriend. 

She can’t believe that she’s died in the game and her controller has run out of battery. Just perfect. “I’m.. dying. No more.. Oxygen.” She croaks, closing her eyes and pretending to fall limp. 

 

“You’re such a drama queen.” There’s an eye roll that follows right after Heejin’s remark but the latter says nothing. So, she takes it upon herself to envelop Hyunjin into a hug, squeezing her tightly. 

 

“Fuck, stop that.” Hyunjin finally wheezes, gently smacking at Heejin’s arms.   
  
“Sorry, dead people can’t speak.”

 

“Seriously, I can’t breathe-”

 

And with that, Heejin loosens her grip as a soft giggle escapes Hyunjin’s lips. 

 

Maybe losing the game wasn’t so bad after all.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sksksk feel free to yell at me- 
> 
> Twitter: @hyunscroissant
> 
> CC: curiouscat.me/sanatozakism


End file.
